drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert Draal
Character Name: Bert Draal Place of Birth/Raising: Unknown to him, and most others, though believed somewhere in the Borderlands. Age: 18 Description: Bert is about 6 feet tall, weighs around 80 kilos and has the most stunning shade of brown for eyes. His hair is shoulder length, and some of the hairs have been woven together. His face isn't exactly round, but not exactly thin either, it's a fine middle ground, which is just about nothing in particular. He is known to be called handsome. Mostly by himself, but still, note mostly! He's a tad chubby, but nothing much, and he's got slightly above average musculature and such. Has a nifty scar on his left arm, earned from tripping over a rock in his youth. He likes to boast it's from a Trolloc, but everyone know he lies. = Character History = Bert was born in Shienar, the son of a smith, and the wife of a smith. His uprising was rather uneventful, as he was not allowed to go out or speak to anyone because of the dangers of society. His mother saw to that. But, alas, on his ninth name day his father saw to that the young lad could finally go out of his solitary life, and also made him a fine sword. Running around his home waving his sword, Bert stumbled and fell, cutting his arm something fierce and breaking his blade. For this, he sat in his room yet another year. Finally, at the age of ten, his family was killed off by Trollocs. You may wonder why I say finally, but Bert didn't much like his family, so he decided to hunt down the Trollocs to thank them. The hunt took many long months, but he could not find them. This angered him greatly, and he vowed that he would kill every Shadowspawn and Darkfriend he ever came across till he found and thanked the Trollocs that killed his family. Faulty logic I know, but consider that he WAS locked up for 10 years of his life. For many years Bert simply strolled around the borderlands being angry at Shadowspawn, killing whatever he came across with a sword he'd found under a dead goat while journeying. He wasn't much of a swordsman, but he was good ad stabbing sleeping Trollocs in the hearts. Many years this restless life continued, and the once ugly child grew up to become a somewhat handsome young man, and on his 17th name day he for the first time experienced love. It was one sided, and it was secret, but hell! It was love! Although it was for a cow, Bert had never been more happy. The cow shortly died, however, and Bert became depressed for a few months, then began looking at real women. And oh, did he like what he saw. After a few months of looking at women, Bert decided that the best way of killing Darkfriends and Shadowspawn, AND getting women to like him, simply must be the children of the light. He went to be recruited. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios